Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device capable of avoiding a latch-up effect.
Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is generally a main reason that causes electrostatic overstress or permanent damage of an integrated circuit, so that an ESD protection device is added to the integrated circuit to prevent the ESD from causing damage. However, the existing ESD protection device generally causes a latch-up effect, and an internal circuit is influenced by the ESD protection device. Therefore, to design an ESD protection device capable of avoiding the latch-up effect is a major challenge faced by various manufacturers.